


Goodbye, Baby.

by jamespotterstardis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotterstardis/pseuds/jamespotterstardis
Summary: Killian, and later on Emma, say goodbye to their son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **MENTIONS CHARACTER DEATH!**
> 
> **I haven't really wrote a sad fic, I'm a 'and they all lived happily ever after' kind of girl, but this idea refused to leave.**
> 
> **Killian may be a tad oc.**

"Your mama is sleeping now; it's been a difficult journey for all of us.

Don’t think we’re replacing you with our little lass because we’re not. She’ll grow up knowing all stories about her brave, big brother."

"She’ll know that the teddy that she’ll have, originally belonged to her brother and was his favourite. 

She’ll know all sorts of details about you, the big and the small. How your favourite animal was a duck and how you wouldn’t go anywhere without your blanket when you were little. Oh how you caused a fuss every time your mama had to wash it. You would sit by the machine and colour, waiting for it. She’ll know about the time we lost it too, only for it to turn up in the bottom of your bag. We had turned the house upside down."

"The baby will know that you spent seven wonderful years with us, teaching us how to be parents, laughing, smiling. You were, and still are despite what’s happened, such a happy little boy. 

The baby will know how much you wanted to be a pirate, all because I had a boat, to sail the seas looking for treasure and adventure, though you promised us that you’d always come home."

"The baby will know about the letters you left her, we’ll tell her, writing about the hardships she may face in life and the guidance you gave as only a big brother can. The advice mostly consisted of “always trust your family,” and I think that was pretty smart for a lad of your age.

The baby will know how much you loved to swim, whether it be in the pool or attempted ‘laps' in the bath, but also how much you loved getting dirty by jumping in muddy puddles or rolling down hills."

"We’ll read her your favourite books, maybe they’ll soon become her favourites too, as well as telling your stories.

Your mama will take her to the police station and I’ll take her aboard my ship, like we did you."

"She’ll learn how to ride a horse from your grandpa, though if she wanted to learn show jumping it would best to ask Regina, and how to shoot a bow and arrow, all supervised of course, from your grandma.

She’ll get fairy tales read to her courtesy of your eldest brother and how the best books are the ones with the dustiest covers from Belle."

"Robin will teach her how to track and interact with the most shyest of animals in the forest, while Regina will teach her how to care for an apple tree and bake apple based desserts.

Mr Gold will even give her a tour of his shop and teach her how to spin."

"Just like everyone did for you. 

She’ll know that Granny’s has the best burgers and that the only way to drink hot cocoa is to add a dash of cinnamon in it first."

"She'll know how much her family love her, we’ll tell her everyday.

The baby will know exactly what you look like, we’ll show her so many pictures."

"The baby will know that she’ll only have to ask to receive a story about you, our brilliant boy.

She’ll know family traditions like how your grandmother makes every one of the family birthday cakes or how we watch Christmas films in November." 

"She’ll always, always, know about you.

Do you remember your first day at nursery? You weren't nervous in the slightest. At the end of the day you excitedly showed your mama which table colour and cubby you had; blue, mine and your favourite colour. It was mine because it reminded me of the sea, and you said it was yours because it reminded you of me. I very nearly cried when you told me."

"Do you remember Christmas that very same year? You had made an angel using your hand prints. Your mother and I may be slightly biased but we thought you had made the best one ever. We put it out every year. When your sister is older we’ll get her to make one and put it right next to yours. 

Do you remember when we made a den in the living room? Your mama was working late and the weather prevented us from going outside and then you came up with that brilliant plan. We gathered every pillow and blanket we could find and made it in the centre of the room. We used chairs, the back of the sofa and some books, though Belle can never find out we was using them as building material and not reading them, as a support. When your mama came how we thought she would go mad, rightly so we did trash the living room, but she joined us in The Pirate Fort, the name you had chosen. We cuddled up and had hot cocoa, with cinnamon of course, and watched movies on the laptop. It remains one of my favourite memories."

"I’m just so very sorry that you won’t get to meet your sister, it’s a real shame especially considering how excited you were when we told you your mama was to have another child. You couldn’t wait till we told that you could tell people, everyone knew by the time you finished. Your teacher, your friends, the family were told thrice and even Pongo, Doctor Archie’s dog was told. The joy you had was infectious.  
She’ll know that you only had one wish, to have a baby sister.

She’ll know that you picked her name and how much you were looking forward to meeting her."

"And finally, Hope will know how much you love her.

It kills me to say this, it really does lad, but if you have to go, you can but can you do me a favour? Wait till your mama’s awake; she’ll want to say goodbye."

At 2.30am little Liam David Jones had died in his sleep while his parents cried at his bedside and his family cried in the waiting room.


	2. Please Help Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering how Liam died. No foul play involved, just a simple accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A lot of people have been asking how Liam died so here it is. I couldn't find the best way to end it so that maybe a tad abrupt.  
>  Apologies for the shortness of the chapter.  
> Enjoy.**

" _No! No! Please, not my baby!_ "

_He was playing with his friends,_ one of his teachers had said, _it was so quick. Someone got a little rough and he had just fallen._

That fall had landed her baby boy in hospital. 

_Hi, Mrs Jones? Yes, I'm afraid your son has been taken to hospital. Can you and Mr Jones meet us there?_

He had fallen plenty of times but had always jumped up with a smile admiring his battle wound, however small, but not this time; this time he had fallen and not got back up.

_The fall had resulted him in landing awkwardly on his head,_ the doctors had said, _he's in a coma. There's a chance might not make it._

Her pirate obsessed boy , **of only seven years of age!** might not wake up

Emma remembered the last thing he had said before going to school, ' _love you mama, love you papa'_ , and then walked through the school gates like any normal day with a big smile on his face.

The day should have ended with her and Killian picking their son up while he talked about his time in school but instead he was led in a pristine hosptial bed surrounded by wires while his parents sat worridly by his bedside. 

It was on day four of Liam being in hospital that the doctors had confessed that there was nothing else they could do, he wasn't going to wake up; Emma had sobbed and sobbed, one hand clutching her baby's, the other in the tight grip of her husbands.


End file.
